


Forever Together - The Wedding

by scully_mulder_stories



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Post-Season/Series 11, Pregnant Dana Scully, Romance, True Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_mulder_stories/pseuds/scully_mulder_stories
Summary: A beautiful woman in white, a nervous but happy man with tears in his eyes, a son who finally found his real family and can't wait to hold his little sibling on his arms, and true friends who are there until the very end ... the end they all deserved.





	1. The best day of their lives

Scully was standing by the window and watched the silent night gently enclosing the houses and trees along the street with darkness.  
  
Every single one of her thoughts were circling about the next day. She was looking forward to the future with anticipation and excitement, but also uncertainty determined her thoughts.  
  
Actually, there was no reason to be insecure or frightened, but she couldn't shake this feeling off. It encircled her like the night the world outside her window.  
  
How often had her fortunes been prevented or destroyed in recent years? Her kidnapping and her cancer, Mulder's kidnapping, his death and resurrection, their son William whom they had to give away to protect him but now have finally gotten back after a long and exhausting journey.  
  
She looked above to the sky, saw countless stars glowing and thought about the infinity of the universe. How small everything in the world was in contrast to the universe. How small all human problems seem to be, the struggles in everyone's life.  
  
And Scully thought of all the things she owned now. Of everything she had experienced and learned, of what she had been through and which people had guided her on her ride of life. She thought about all the time she had spent together with Mulder, those long 25 years, and how he had changed her life into a better one. He had changed it because she had learned what it means to truly love someone.  
  
Suddenly the uncertainty seemed meaningless to her. Her heartbeat calmed down and a feeling of perfect well-being spread into her and filled her chest.

Her life seemed finally to go into a better direction. She lived the life of a mother. Finally. The little baby inside her was alright, according to her doctor this pregnancy was completely fine without any problems so far. Scully was relieved to know that. As a doctor herself she knew the risks of a pregnancy in her age and that's why she was more than glad about knowing everything was alright.

She knew that the universe would exist only for her and Mulder from now on and she was sure that the next day was going to be the start for the best time of her life. Stroking softly over her already showing baby belly, she turned around and left the window to go to bed. With a smile on her lips she soon fell asleep.

* * *

  ** _The next day:_**  
  
Mulder was nervous. Oh yes, he was very nervous! He took a deep breath and looked to the empty bank rows filling the empty church.  
  
It was completely silent. He could almost hear the flames of the candles whispering to him that this was the best day of his life. With a quiet sigh he let his eyes wander to the door at the other end of the big hall and wished it would open now.  
  
"Are you okay, Mulder?"  
  
Someone patted him on the shoulder and he turned around. Skinner was standing behind him and gave him a warm smile. He braced himself with his left arm on a crutch because since this the Cigarette Smoking Man hit him with the car a few months ago, Skinner still suffered under the consequences. But he was alive.  
  
Mulder and Scully had found him under the car and Scully couldn't believe it as she found a pulse on his with blood covered throat. They immediately had called the ambulance and prayed to God that they would arrive in time.

While they were waiting, Scully had looked at Monica and tried to suppress her tears as she saw the wound on her forehead. As they then saw her chest moving slowly up and down, they definitely doubted their own eyes. But it was true.

It seemed like a miracle, but Monica was alive and after the surgery in the hospital, she needed a few weeks to recover. Now she was a lot better and stood in front of Mulder in the church, at the place of the bridesmaid. The empty place between them still longed to be filled by a woman in white.

Mulder swallowed all the worries from the last months down and answered Skinner's smile. "Yes, everything is fine. This is just more exciting than a UFO sight."

He stepped from one leg to the other. Skinner laughed and assured him that it would surely start in a few minutes and also John Doggett - who was standing behind Skinner and came back to Washington as he heard about Monica's condition - nodded friendly at him as Mulder suddenly saw the door open.  
  
The whispers of the candles fell silent as the organ began playing the music. Mulder looked along the aisle and his gaze was so tied by Scully that he didn't even dare to blink.  
  
If he had only one word to describe her, he would definitely have said "Angel".  
  
Scully looked as if she wear a dress of pure starlight, embrazing her body and the little baby belly in a beautiful white shine. It was a simple dress but it fit her style perfectly. She was walking side by side with their son William who tried to hide his tears while looking from Scully to Mulder.

They were all so perfect together.  
  
It seemed to Mulder like an eternity until she finally stood next to him. Scully let go of William's arm and kissed his head before she put her hands in Mulder's. An uninterrupted smile graced her face and Mulder was overwhelmed by her beauty. He took and kissed her hand and Scully felt her cheeks flush.  
  
Mulder's gaze didn't leave her and they both felt how the rest of the world was unimportant around them. Even their friends seemed to disappear. Suddenly there was only Scully and Mulder...


	2. Words of true love

"We got here today to lead Dana Katherine Scully and Fox William Mulder to the holy state of marriage. Fox, we start with you. You asked me to say a few words yourself", the pastor started and remained quiet, waiting for Mulder's vow.  
  
Mulder nodded and looked Scully deep in the eyes. "More than 20 years ago, you came to my little messy office. You stood in front of me, introduced yourself and my first thought was, _'Who have they brought me now down here?'_..."  
  
Scully and the others laughed a bit and he continued. "But we've learned to work with each other and trust each other. We went through ups and downs and whenever I needed someone, you were there. You are the only person I can constantly rely on. You are the one who always believed in me. You're still my constant, my touchstone and you will always be it. Dana, from the first day on you became more and more important to me and...you remember when I was on the ship _Queen Anne_? Well, I know you all think I just dreamed it but do you remember our conversation in the hospital after you had found me?"  
  
Scully nodded. She could remember every single word. "Your mind was pretty confused", she remembered laughing.  
  
Mulder shook his head and smiled. "It may be that it seemed to you that I was confused but I wasn't. I said three words that time. Words that you didn't take serious because you thought I couldn't think clear because of the painkillers and had to recover before talking in clear sentences again."

Scully smiled and her eyes filled with tears, knowing what he was talking about and Mulder continued speaking.

"Dana Scully, I love you and I want to love you for the rest of my life. I said it years ago in the hospital, I say it again today and will say it to you until we die. You are the woman I want to see first every morning, the one I want to love and protect with my life. I want to love you forever."  
  
Scully took a deep breath and smiled happily at Mulder. He meant it serious that time. If only she had known it. And had he only known...

Scully searched for her voice. "Well, like you I asked the pastor to say something by myself. Mulder, you probably remember the time when...when I had cancer." Her voice broke.  
  
She tried to prevent that her eyes filled up with tears but she couldn't. Mulder looked worried at her and she tried to smile at him. This day should be beautiful, not sad.  
  
She continued speaking. "This time was probably the worst time of my life. But you were always there. You hold my hand when I felt like I couldn't stand up anymore. You told me everything would be fine when I didn't believe it myself...Do you remember the book you've found on the nightstand in the hospital? I actually never wanted you to read anything in it but in a moment in which I thought everything would end, I wrote something down which was dictated by my heart and not my brain..."  
  
She turned around to Monica who gave her a piece of paper and Scully swallowed before she read it out loud, hoping her voice would make it.

 _》Dear Fox,_  
_I'm writing you a letter without knowing if you'll ever read it. I'm feeling sick and weak. It even hurts to hold the pen for writing this down but I force myself to do it._  
_You know that I always try to be rational and a scientist but I've learned that there are things out there which I can't understand. Things that aren't rational. Things I just have to believe in._  
_And you are one of those things._  
_I've learned so much from you. Your stubbornness and will to believe in paranormal and alien activities and other unexplainable things are impressing me. Because of you I've started to see everything from a complete different point of view and this changed me. It changed me in a good way._  
_But there are still so many things which I don't understand. I don't know why I always want to be next to you or why I always think about you. I can't explain either why I love the way you look at me or the sound of your voice._  
_But what I understand is that I can feel how my body is slowly dying and I'm glad to know you at my side for my last days. I appreciate the closeness we shared all the time and I hope you will find everything you are looking for._  
_I'm sure you will find it all even without my help because you're the strongest man I've ever known. I believe that everybody is looking for someone who completes him. That there are always two persons who belong together, to complete each other._  
_I'm sure that I found this person in you. All what we've been through had made my heart start loving you but I guess I'll never get the chance and the right moment to tell it to you by myself. Forgive me._  
_In love,_  
_Dana 《_  
  
Scully finished reading the letter and her voice wasn't more than a whisper, her eyes were filled with tears which she couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
"I loved you then and I love you know, Fox. I love you forever and I never want to leave you, come what may. I guess I should have taken your words at the time in the hospital seriously", she added and smiled at him.


	3. Together into a new chapter of life

Mulder smiled too. "Yes, you should have believed me from the beginning."

Gently he wiped some tears from her cheek and after they exchanged their wedding rings, the pastor said the final words.  
  
"By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride now", he said and winked at Mulder.  
  
He took Scullys face between his hands and kissed her softly. They heard how the others applauded and how they tried to suppress their sobs, but all this seemed to disappear in the background.  
  
There was nothing more important in this moment than this kiss. Scully put her hands around Mulder's neck. She didn't want this moment to end.  
  
He was her love. Her husband. They were married. Finally together forever.  
  
After a while they broke apart again to breath for air. Laughing they looked each other in the eyes.  
  
"Forever", said Mulder and took her hand.  
  
"Forever", replied Scully and received another kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, enjoying his soft lips on her skin.  
  
As she opened her eyes again, Scully saw William standing behind Mulder. He just wiped with his hands over his cheeks, but she could still see the tears in his eyes and walked the few steps to him.  
  
She remembered how everything had developed after they finally found him. How he got shot and fell into the water. How she thought her her son was dead and she would never be able to get to know him. How heartbroken she and Mulder had been.  
  
And she remembered how a few weeks later it had knocked at the door and as she opened it, she looked into her son's face. She couldn't even describe how she felt in that moment but she finally knew that the dreams she had were true visions sent by her son. And she also remembered the feeling of her hot tears streaming down her face and William's words _"From now on we all are safe."_  
  
As Mulder had came down the stairs and saw Scully and William crying arm in arm, he believed once more that miracles were true. Since this day they all lived together, as a real family. And in a few months a little girl would make their family grow.

During the first week they lived together, Scully repeated the medical test about William's parentage which she actually had already done during her pregnancy with him. She just had to get to know the truth about Skinner's words. About what he had told her.

Deep inside of her she knew that it wasn't true but she needed to be completely sure. As she then hold the results in her hands she also hold the confirmation that some people in the world are just liars, and nothing more. Making her fertile again doesn't mean to be a father, that's something the Cigarette Smoking Man never understood. Using science and manipulating methods to make someone pregnant doesn't make you a parent. And DNA doesn't lie.  
  
Standing now in front of her and Mulder's son, looking up to him and seeing the tears of joy in his eyes, Scully noticed once more what she had missed all the years.  
  
"I'm not crying", he sad and breathed out to relax his body but Scully just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Of course not", she answered and stroked with her hand over his cheek.  
  
With a sob, William finally stopped pretending not to cry and hugged her. Now Scully felt herself tearing up as well, she still got overwhelmed evertime he hugged her. She didn't want to push him to anything and wanted to give him any time he needed, even after all those months he already lived with them.

And for the first time, she heard a word out of his mouth she never heard before.

"I'm so happy for you, Dana... _Mom_..."

Now it was Scully who sobbed and cried tears of joy on her son's shoulder. She needed a few moments to calm down again and gave her son a grateful smile, as she felt a hand touching her shoulder.

Turning around she looked into Mulder's asking eyes.

"Will, what did you do to make my bride cry on her special day?", he asked but William shrugged innocent, smiled at his mother and then at his father before he hugged him as well.

"I'm just very happy that everything led to a happy ending for everyone...Dad", he said and suddenly felt how Mulder pulled him even closer in this embrace.

As they broke apart again, William could swear that Mulder's eyes were filled with tears as well and had to grin.

"Who's getting the award for making bride and bridegroom cry?", he joked and raised his hand.

The others laughed and Mulder offered Scully his arm, ready to leave the church and start into a complete new chapter of their life. Together with their son. Together with their daughter. Together with all the people they loved. Together into the life they finally deserved to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave some kudos if you did:)


End file.
